fanpapalouiecustomersfandomcom-20200213-history
Tommy
Tommy is a male customer created by KCP 2016 Flipdeck Info * Occupation: Tastyville 7 news team, Retired Papa's Pastaria worker * Loves: Hot Sauce * Hates: Burnt Foods * Hometown: Tastyville Tommy is a great news keeper for Tastyville 7. Before he had it, he worked at Pastaria, but he retired at only age 45, and has been working on the news for 5 years now. Appearance Tommy wears a yellow-black squared shirt, white tie, black pants and brown shoes. Orders Papa's Pizzeria * 3 Onions * 9 Green Peppers * Baked for 1/2 meter * Cut into 6 slices Papa's Burgeria and HD * Bottom Bun * Tomato * Lettuce * Well Done Patty * Ketchup * Onion * Cheese * Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia! * Pita Shell * Pork * Cheese * Black Beans * Hot Sauce * Jalapenos * Hot Sauce Papa's Freezeria, HD, and To Go! * Medium Cup * Strawberries * Strawberry Syrup * Blend Regular * Whipped Cream * Chocolate Chips * Cherry Papa's Pancakeria * Bacon Pancake * Bacon Pancake * Maple Syrup * 3 Strawberries Drink: * Large Coffee with Ice Papa's Wingeria * 12 Atomic Wings * 4 Ranch Dips Papa's Hot Doggeria * Cheddarwurst in a Preztel Bun * Salsa * Cheese * Hot Sauce * Mushrooms * 3 Sport Peppers Drink and Popcorn: * Large Hyper Green * Large Red Hot Popcorn Papa's Burgeria To Go! * Bottom Bun * Jalapenos * Jalapenos * Jalapenos * Well Done Patty * Jalapenos * Jalapenos * Awesome Sauce * Top Bun Papa's Cupcakeria, HD, and To Go! * Liner D * Strawberry Cake Cupcake 1 and 2: * Mocha Frosting * Strawberry Drizzle * Feather Cookie (Cherry in other holidays) * Cherry * Feather Cookie (Cherry in other holidays) Papa's Pastaria * Regular Penne * Garlic Basil * Italian Seasoning * 7 Shrimp * Garlic Breadstick Holiday: (Chilifest) * Regular Penne * Rico's Chili * Cheddar Cheese * 7 Chili Peppers * Garlic Breadstick Papa's Donuteria Donut 1: * Red Velvet Pon De Ring (Ring in other holidays) * Azauki Icing (Vanilla Icing in other holidays) * Chocolate Drizzle Donut 2: * Blueberry Ring * Clear Glaze * Boba Bubbles (Sprinkles in other holidays) Donut 3: * Regular Ring * Clear Glaze * Sprinkles Papa's Wingeria HD * 6 Atomic Hog Wings (Left) * 6 Atomic Shrimp (Right) * 4 Ranch Dips Papa's Pizzeria To Go! * 14 Jalapenos * 7 Green Peppers * 7 Red Peppers * Well Done * Cut into 6 slices Papa's Cheeseria * Flat Bread with Pepperjack Cheese * Jalapenos * Buffalo Sauce * Jalapenos * Buffalo Sauce * Jalapenos Fries: * Crinkle Cut Fries * Jalapenos Holiday New Year * Cheddar Swirl Bread with Pepperjack Cheese * Jalapenos * Buffalo Sauce * Mac and Cheese * Buffalo Sauce * Jalapenos Fries: * Crinkle Cut Fries * Jalapenos Papa's Bakeria * Peanut Butter Crust * Shadowberry Filling (Strawberry Filling in other holidays) * Silt Top Crust * 12 Cherries (Outer) * 8 Bananas (Inner) * 1 Chocolate Whipped Cream Dollop) Papa's Taco Mia! * Azul Ranch Taco * Pork * Jalapenos * Hot Sauce * Jalapenos * BlazeBerry Sauce * Jalapenos Chips: * Spicy Twists * Salsa Picante Holiday (Starlight BBQ) * Cornbread * Pork * Jalapenos * Hot Sauce * Jalapenos * BlazeBerry Sauce * Jalapenos Chips: * Spicy Twists * Salsa Picante Papa's Sushiria * White Rice * Nori Fillings: * Jalapenos * Pineapple (Nothing in other holidays) Toppings: * Duck Sauce Tea: * Blueberry Tea with Huckleberry Bubbles Trivia * He, Marty, Mitch, Maggie, Rico, and Peggy are all fans of Hot/Spicy Foods * His order in Freezeria is the same as Prudence's; the only difference is, he orders a cherry, while she orders a Banana. * His name was incorrectly spelt as "Tommie," in Pastaria, because he may had his name was written before he went on another job. This has been fixed in Donuteria. * He appears to like Jalapenos, as he orders it whenever it's available. * In Wingeria, he is the only customer to order 12 of any meat; (12 Atomic Wings) * There was an error on his profile in Bakeria, saying that he first appeared in Papa's Burgeria.. However, this was later fixed. * A super rare glitch can be found in Pastaria, saying that he ordered 10 Shrimp instead of 7. If you drop either 7 or 10 shrimp, he will still give you a 100% on the building score. ** This glitch can be triggered if you press on the take order button within a 1/10 of a second.